Question: To get to work each morning, Ishaan takes a horse 16.96 miles and a motorcycle 14.06 miles. In total, the journey takes 36.2 minutes. How many miles is Ishaan's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Ishaan travels 31.02 miles in total.